Fire
by Hyper Princess
Summary: Hey ppls! I have written fics before, but this is my first Harry Potter fic! I would REALLY appreciate it if you read what I have and give me ideas, ill give you credit! *Chappy 3 is up!* its PG now, but that might change, depending on future chappys r/ r
1. Things begin to look up

AN: I would like to thank Keira, Robyn, and Victoria for helping me! Oh and Julie and Robyn for being my BFF…u 2 Keira….also, ALL my friends! Oh and to Jordan and Maggie especially who first got me into Harry potter! Geez…I sound like I won an Emmy or something, well as usual, I do own a book ABOUT J.K. Rowling, but I sadly don't own Harry Potter. Oh, I would also like to dedicate this fic to Natalie Mc Donald. If you would like to know who that is, read J.K. Rowling, The Wizard Behind Harry Potter and it will tell you Natalie's story, it made me burst into tears in the middle of Geometry…..I got a few strange looks, but it really moved me. I hope you are doing well in heaven Natalie…….whoa, sorry bout that….little emotional there……anyway, ill stop rambling and get on with the fic!  
  
Fire. A burning searing all over engulfing with treacherous head-splitting pain. Harry Potter, the famous "Boy Who Lived", screamed at the intense pain. He quickly stifled his shouts regardless of the enveloping blackness that welcomed him so as he drifted back into unconsciousness.  
  
This was a nightly occurrence for the famous boy, for this summer was like no other. This summer tortured him so. The memories of the faithful night when his newly found friend, Cedric was taken from him before his eyes flowed back ever so clearly. Pain filled Harry's dreams like he had never experienced before.  
  
In the morning, he scribbled down any new things he remembered in his dreams to show Professor Dumbledore once the school year had begun. His mind drifted back to Hogwarts. He longed to be with Ron and Hermione, his best friends and among the few he could truly call family. Family.  
  
"Why does everything happen to me?" he questioned himself. He longed to be with Sirius, his godfather, but he was on a mission for Dumbledore.  
  
~* Flashback*~  
  
"I'll be back soon Harry. Stay alert. With Voldemort back, who knows what'll happen. Owl me every week and if you see anything strange, go straight to Dumbledore" Sirius warned before he left.  
  
"Don't worry about me…I'll be fine" Harry lied. He needed someone, a friend to turn to. Especially now, he needed a father.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Harry sat in his room, awaiting news from the world he missed. He stared into oblivion. He thought of everything everyone did for him. How many people had risked their lives for him. His eyes drifted to the window as the sunshine's beams flowed freely over the room.  
  
Tap Tap Tap  
  
The warm rays spilled over the plain walls and broken toys lying askew.  
  
Tap Tap Tap  
  
Harry was startled by the all too familiar tapping noise created by none other than Hedwig, his faithful owl, bringing news from the world he longed to be in. He fed her an owl treat as she nipped his hand affectionately. He then read over the letter longing for news from a friend. It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How is it going mate? It's been a nuthouse over here! Harry inwardly chuckled wondering when the Burrow wasn't a nuthouse. Gred and Forge nearly blew up the house yesterday! They're back to inventing again, but I wonder where they got the money to buy supplies? I thought they had lost their money last year to Bagman at the World Cup. They've started testing their inventions on us! It's nerve racking having to inspect everything you touch or eat for jinxes or any of their new inventions. Ginny accidentally drank one of their cooling colas and was turned into an ice cube! It took dad two hours to defrost her! Guess what?!?! Dumbledore told mom you can come over on Saturday! She said to ask the muggles first though. Dad said to tell you if they say yes, send Hedwig back and we'll come get you at noon Saturday. If they say no, send Hedwig back and we'll come get you at noon on Saturday. Oh! Hermione will be here on Sunday! I can't wait! Hope the muggles aren't too bad. Just think, 2 more years and then you can jinx them all you want! Hope you're doing ok…with you-know-who back and all…Has your scar hurt lately? I know you've been having a hard time since…Cedric…but it's not your fault. You-know-who will get what he deserves! How is Snuffles? I hope Pettigrew is caught soon! Imagine! I had him for 3 years and we never knew it! Well, I'll see you Saturday! Oh, Ginny, Mum and Dad say hi.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry saw a small note on the bottom, yet with different handwriting.  
  
P.S. Thanks again! We bought Ron new dress robes! *Wink*  
  
Gred and Forge!  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
!Friday Night!  
  
As soon as he rounded up his essays and other summer work into his trunk, he collected all of his letters from Sirius to better update Ron and Hemione on what is going on. He re-read the latest one.  
  
Harry,  
  
Moony developed a charm so now I can tell you everything I want to in a letter! Just answer this simple riddle.  
  
What is a nickname for Earth's natural Satellite? (AN: I had help on this section…this line was given to me by me BF 4ever Robyn)  
  
The name of the lowest scum on the planet.  
  
A nickname for the translation of Dog Star? (AN: ::gasp:: I actually came up with this one myself!)  
  
What you get after crossing a Stag with magic. (AN: This one was given to me by Victoria…oh, read her fics! Her Pen Name is Diamond Wing)  
  
Harry looked over the letter and quickly said the password. The first time he read the letter, it had taken a few minutes to get it, but now he could quickly recite it. (AN: everyone who puts the answer to this riddle in their review gets the next chapter dedicated to them!) The real letter appeared.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am lying low for a while at Hogwarts! Isn't this great! Now I can say anything I want to in a letter! Oh! Guess what?!?! Dumbledore found a new DADA teacher…you might know her…..does a Mrs. Figg sound familiar? I wish I could see your face right now….Anyway, since she is an Auror, she will be away for a while, so Moony will be her substitute! Oh! And his faithful dog will be along too if you know what I mean! Well, I am getting bored here, so I am gonna go try and charm some sponges and shampoo to chase Snape…..I wonder if he will have any hair left after this……I personally think the grease is what is holding it together…well, I'm gonna go play fetch with Moony for a while and wait for a certain scream. ::wink::  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry shoved the letter into his trunk, re-checked everything and hesitantly climbed into bed. It was the first night in a long time he would dream peacefully.  
  
  
  
How was it? I think it was too used for a first chapter……PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! The more ideas I get, the faster chapters come out, and the more credit u get ^_^. If you want Natalie's story, tell me in your review and leave your e-mail address. I will send you what I know of it. Thank You So Much! All flames will be returned with Howlers….lol…I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive! Please tell me if I do something wrong, that way, I don't do it again! And PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A TITLE! I NEED A TITLE!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Hugs!  
  
Hyper Princess 


	2. Fire breaks loose

AN: This fic is dedicated to James (go read his fics! Under TheFiendishPuppy)….he came up with most of the basic plots for future chapters!! I am in his debt forever! Oh and PV because I accidentally delelted her name in the last AN of t ch. 1…..I swear! I didn't mean to!! I am in his debt forever! Also, it is dedicated to the only 6 ppl who guessed the riddle! TheFiendishPuppy, the coffee fiend, Terra, Cosette, Aracelis Nyx and Anneliese!!  
  
The coffee fiend: my first reviewer!! Ty sooo much!  
  
1 James: read the note above to get ur ty  
  
Annieliese: ty ty ty ty ty!!  
  
Diamond Wing: Happy birthday! See ya Monday! And ty!  
  
Sassee Sam: ty soo much for the encouragment!  
  
  
  
Katie Black: Im gonna write this now, because I dunno if this chapter will be out B4 or after it….HAPPY B-DAY!!!! Go read her fics!! And ty for praising me!!  
  
Aracelis Nyx: Ty sooo much for reviewing!!!  
  
Cosette: *imitates cheesy gamehost* Thhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt is CORRECT!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: same as chapter one  
  
Now, on with chapter 2!!  
  
Saturday  
  
Having the first night without nightmares, Harry's subconscious took full advantage of it. He stirred awake and glanced at the beaten up clock. It read 11:53. He crawled back under the covers, his brain not registering yet. He was sitting pondering why his Aunt had not being screeching for his tardiness and suddenly remembered why.  
  
"Awww crap!" Harry grumbled as he flew into the bathroom and readied himself in record time. His Aunt and Uncle had taken Dudley to the nutritionist (but not before being threatened by his school nurse with being expelled) and would not be back until that afternoon. Harry hurried downstairs and dragged his trunk sliding it to the door just as a *DING DONG* echoed all over the house. He quickly threw open the door in excitement only to be greeted by the cheerful faces of the Weasley's. Fred, George, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny had all come to fetch him. He smiled at them all and invited them in which made Fred and George grin mischievously and Ginny blush furiously.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron blurted ending the silence. "It's great Dumbldore let you come finally! Mum is practically having kittens over you with worry!" Harry chuckled at his cheerfulness.  
  
'Same old Ron,' he thought to himself. They loaded his trunk in the magically expanded car and flew off into the horizon. Literally.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
The car ride there was very normal save Fred and George singing and swaying back and forth to 'Your Favorite Disney Songs' the whole ride, and a Fibuster Firework going off in Harry's trunk scaring Hedwig and turning her feathers whiter that they were if that is even possible. The twins were in the middle of 'Under the Sea (from the Little Mermaid)' when they turned onto the street of the burrow.  
  
"Up on the shore all day! Out in the sum they slave away! While we're devoting full time to floating under the sea!' The twins sand VERY off key as they pulled into the driveway. Harry quickly jumped out of the car only to be tackled into a bone crushing bear hug by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh Harry dear! I am so glad you are back! Come in! Come in dear!! Would you like anything? Did those awful Muggles teat you alright?? Do-" Mrs. Weasley was abruptly cut off from ushering Harry in by her son -er- one of them.  
  
"MUM! Harry can't very well answer you if you squash his lungs." Ron joked.  
  
"Sorry Harry dear. Why don't you go put your things in Ron's room while I finish with lunch. Then you can tell me all about your summer." Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"And-" Mr. Weasley was cut off.  
  
"AND you can explain to Arthur about the Muggle arrowplanes. He has been dying to know how they fly without broomsticks." Mrs. Weasley finished for her husband.  
  
"Er- thank you dear." Mr. Weasley noted in confusion as Harry and Ron flew upstairs to unpack.  
  
%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
After they finished unpacking, Harry and Ron joined the rest of the Weasleys who currently reside at home for lunch. They then retired to Ron's room for a few games of exploding snap and wizard's chess (which Ron won all of course). Not too long after Harry's 20th defeat with an occasional "WOOT!" from Ron, Mrs. Weasley called to them from downstairs.  
  
"Boys! Dinner!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. The boys scurried downstairs to the meal that awaited them.  
  
"Er-Harry, hold on a second. I think you should see this." Mr. Weasley nervously stated as he ushered Harry into his another room. "I don't know quite how to tell you this son, but you see, there has been an accident."  
  
"What sort of accident?" Asked Harry nervously dreading the answer.  
  
"You see, just after we left Privet Drive this afternoon your Aunt had accidentally left the stove on. Well, apparently, the old newspapers she had forgotten to throw out caught fire quickly and it spread." Mr. Weasley replied solemnly.  
  
"What happened? Are they ok?" Harry asked anxiously. He despised the Dursleys but never wanted them to die.  
  
"They are fine Harry. The fire was out before they returned home. But there is more. Unfortunately, the protection wards that were up around the area were destroyed beyond repair and while they were destroyed, it formed some sort of shield and they cannot be replaced."  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" Harry inquired.  
  
"It means that you can't stay there over the summer anymore. It is no longer safe for you. Dumbldore is currently trying to find the next safest place for you. If he can't, you will stay with us next summer or until he finds a place." Mr. Weasley smiled as he informed the boy of the last part.  
  
"Wow. Who knew a fire could be so rewarding." Harry stated joyfully.  
  
"Come on, best be off to dinner now." Mr. Weasley stated as Harry's stomache rumbled. They headed to the table pushing the instance out of their heads. For once, Harry had a normal family dinner (with the occasional person floating onto the ceiling due to the charmed main course.)  
  
'Yep, just another normal dinner with the Weasleys' Harry thought as he floated to the ceiling laughing the whole way.  
  
AN: I am SOOOOOOO SORRY this took so long!!!!!!! I had exams and my dance recital and chorus state. Let's just say I was busy. Well, I am all free now and HOPEFULLY updates will come a lot quicker. I only have one dance class per week, so I have no life. Lol….owwie…my toes…pointe is painful…lol..well, I hope to write more soon and PLEASE if you want to see something happen, TELL ME!!! Lol….as you can see…I am desperate…lol…well, REVIEW PLEASE!!! I want to make at least 20!! Is that too much to ask?  
  
TY!  
  
Hugs!  
  
Hyper Princess 


	3. Peace at last-or so He Thought

AN: Thanks to Joanie's threats, I am writing this chapter now….lol…Well, ty sooooo much to reviewers!!! This chappy is dedicated to PV (she wrote the Angsty dream Harry has…read her fics!! Her pen name is Prince Vegeta), James of course (UR THE BEST!), Sassy, Joanie, Kaite, Grace, Julie, Robyn, Keira, and Rebecca (she answered the riddle JUST after I posted). Well, I will try to get chapters out as soon as I can. Well, Enuff babbling, on with the ficcy!  
  
1 Chapter 3: Peace at Last-or so he thought  
  
After dinner, everyone retired to the living room to 'rest'. The 'rest' consisted of the curious Mr. Weasley continually confused about 'arrowplanes' bombarding Harry with questions, the Weasley twins being yelled at again by their mother for 'causing mayhem when Harry was supposed to be relaxing', Ginny finally coming out of her room (she had been in there all day hiding from Harry) and sitting in an armchair staring at him. She would quickly turn away whenever he glanced her way praying he hadn't seen her staring. Harry tried to start a conversation with her as to make her more comfortable, but all she could do was squeak.  
  
"So, they run on fuel like cars? But then how come cars can't fly?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.  
  
"Because cars don't have wings and it runs on a different kind of engine. Muggles have found a way to use the natural forces of the earth and air to help them with these things. It is amazing what they can use without magic," Harry replied coolly.  
  
"Ahh, now I think I understand. Now, what about those, what are they called, oh, I just can't think of it right now." Mr. Weasly replied a bit frustrated. Ron seeing Harry's disgruntled took this chance to but in.  
  
"Well why don't you take some time to remember it and make a list of the things you want to ask Harry, that way you have plenty of time to ask him later." Ron quickly butt in.  
  
"Yes, I think that is a good idea, goodnight boys. Mr. Weasley called out as the boys scurried upstairs.  
  
%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Harry and Ron quickly closed the door behind them after their run up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks Ron, who knows how long we'd have been there." Harry broke the silence while panting heavily.  
  
"Sure, no problem. You'd have done the same for me, that is if I even knew what an airyplate was." Ron replied panting even harder. The boys were about to turn in for bed what a large barn owl hooting excitedly flew into the window. It reminded Ron slightly of Pig, but was much larger and not nearly as annoying. Harry tried to jump up and grab it, but it had wedged itself in a corner and was stuck. Ron, having his experience with Pig, quickly plucked it out of the air and grabbed the letter.  
  
"Its from Sirius!" Harry beamed excitedly. He quickly tore open the letter to reveal another riddle. (Am: here is another one of those riddles, get it right, and u get the next chappy dedicated to u! Each line adds to the answer a little buit, like the Riddle in GoF)  
  
"Beware for these sea creatures, they hide in their homes when they are afraid and bite at you if come to close. What kind of turtle is this?"  
  
"What is the first letter of the word that helps you to see?"  
  
"What kind of pain is mild and can be caused by Muggle cures when. Take the 'G' away from this and you will be a step closer to the password."  
  
"What is an second letter in the abbreviation for Muggle American Slang for 'yes' 'alright' or 'affirmative'?"  
  
"What letter when used frequently in sentences reminds you of the Language of he-who-must-not-be-named?"  
  
"What punctuation is used to make a strong point?"  
  
Now string all of these together and name the password.  
  
Harry re-read it over and over again and finally was able to answer it. E blurted it out and the words on the parchment shifted to reveal Sirius' letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? Having fun with the Weasleys? Sorry bout the password. Moony seemed to think the last one was too easy and came up with it this time. Well, its boring here. I mean, pranking Snape is fun and all, but it is no fun by yourself. Moony is a boring old geezer now and says 'a professor can't act like a 15 year old Sirius'. He isn't the same Moony anymore. Oh well, more glory for me! You are going to join when you get back to school right? *nudge nudge*. Oops, here comes ol' Greasy head himself. He looks clean! His hair is blonde?!?!?!?! Wow…I think I am going to die of shock…uh oh…gotta go dodge some Avada Kedavras! Bye Harry! See you in a few weeks!  
  
Your Favorite Godfather/faithful pup  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry and Ron were rolling on the floor laughing at the thought of Snape with blonde hair! After regaining the ability to breathe, the boys crawled into bed for a peaceful night's sleep, or so they thought.  
  
%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
(AN: This entire dream sequence was written by my friend PV…her pen name is Prince Vegeta….she inspired me to start writing so go read her fics!!!)  
  
Harry found himself in an empty void, surrounded by nothing but what seemed to be endless blackness ((note: for all you DBZ fans out there, Think of Room of Spirit And Time but black and without that house thingy)). It was almost disturbing, and sent a chill down Harry's spine. When he looked down at himself he found he was wearing his school robes, but that wasn't important at the moment. He needed to figure out what was going on.  
  
Then he heard a voice calling to him.  
  
"Harry..." The frantic boy looked to either side of him, trying to figure out where the voice came from.  
  
"Harry......"  
  
And his eye caught a familiar face.  
  
"Cedric?"  
  
It was Cedric, yet it wasn't. The boy was covered in blood and his clothes were torn, it wasn't the boy that Harry had known.  
  
"Harry...I've been looking for you..."Cedric said to him in a low voice. Harry stared at him. He didn't even sound like Cedric, well, he did, but....didn't.  
  
"Cedric...how...what...but you're dead." was all he thought of to say. "I am." was the reply, followed by a slight pause. His face suddenly turned cold." Because of you."  
  
"No....no..."Harry whispered, shaking his head. His eyes had dilated now in fear and panic. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"This is what I am now...because you let me die..."  
  
"It...I mean...Cedric...no..."  
  
"YOU LET ME DIE!!!" Cedric shouted throwing his arms down in rage, droplets of blood slinging off onto the floor.  
  
"NOOO!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! "Harry screamed back. Then Cedric was gone. Vanished completely. Harry only stood there, staring at the spot where Cedric had been standing just seconds before. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but held them back.  
  
"Ah, Potter.."  
  
A spark went through Harry's eyes as he heard the all to familiar voice. "Malfoy!!"  
  
"Why are you crying?? Your little scar hurt again??"  
  
He whirled around to face Malfoy, and he kept himself from lunging at him, though he didn't know how.  
  
"Oh, I just love ruining your life... "Malfoy said a twinkle of sheer delight in his cold blue eyes. "It was fun watching your friends suffer through their last breaths too."  
  
Harry's eyes widened even more and seemed luminated with a raging fire."What do you mean??"  
  
Then with a flick of the wrist that reminded Harry of performing the Wingardium Leviosa spell, Malfoy made Ron's and Hermione's dead corpses appear in front of Harry. They were in much worse condition than Cedric, lying on the what you could call 'ground' looking as though a pack of wild dogs had attacked and shown no mercy. Harry could only think of one thing to do. Scream.  
  
Malfoy laughed at him evily."YES!! They're dead Potter!! Because you couldn't stop me!! And so is Hagrid!! Would you like to see Hagrid too??"  
  
"YOU LIE!!"Harry yelled at Malfoy."This is all a lie, some horrible nightmare, you're lying!!"  
  
"Oh, do I?? And did you hear the news?? Dumbledore is dead, thanks to Voldemort. My father is to be headmaster of Hogwarts from now on...won't it be wonderful??"  
  
"STOP LYING YOU BASTARD!!" Harry fell to his knees holding his head in his hands, clutching at his hair. He felt so helpless, so horrible, everything was his fault.  
  
"Are you afraid of me, Potter?? " Malfoy asked. Harry looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Are you afraid?? Voldemort's coming for you next, Potter.....he won't stop till he's killed you..."  
  
Harry got up and ran. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away. The thought of Cedric and Hermione and Ron's corpses kept running through his mind, like having a bad song stuck in his head, but a million times worse.  
  
"Wait, Potter, wait!!" Malfoy shouted mockingly." You can't escape your own doubts and fears!! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Not there, not there, not there..."Harry repeated over and over again, choking on his words as he held the sobbing back. He said them as if everything would really not be there if he did so. Then he ran into someone, having his eyes closed, and he wished that when he did he hadn't opened them.  
  
It was his parents, in the worst condition of all he had seen yet. Harry screamed again, then closed his eyes again screaming and screaming. He had completely lost it. When he opened his eyes he was lying in bed, his scar burning in a horrible pain. He immediately shot up drenched in a cold sweat screaming. He hadn't noticed where he was for a few minutes until the entire Weasley family ended up in Ron's doorway.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Are you alright? Why were you screaming." Mrs. Wesasley shook him with worry.  
  
"I am alright Mrs. Weasley, it was just another nightmare." Harry mentally kicked himself for adding that last part. He hadn't told anyone about the nightmares and wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Another nightmare? Harry, how long has this been going on?" Ron asked with hints of anger, confusion and worry traceable in his voice. At this moment, he realized he had never wished to be anywhere else more than right now.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, that's it for this chapter….here are the thank you's!  
  
LanceBabyDoll: TY for supporting me and keep going with your story! I can't wait to read more of it!  
  
SasseeSam: TY! SOOO MUCH! U are one of my main inspirers! I did kinda forget about Ginney ^.^…oops….lol….but she's here now! Lol… And SIRIUS RULES!  
  
James: You didn't think I forgot you, ne? YOU ARE THE BEST!!! Oh, and about your other idea….I LOVE it! But I think it would be even better if we co-wrote it since you know what is supposed to Happen and you say I write better (though you are REALLY good and don't deny it!)…what do u think?  
  
PV: Here is a 3rd ty…lol…well, TY! Ur the best!! Update Vc2c soon!!!! Its one of my favs of all time!!! PWEASE!  
  
Joanie: Its ur threats that made me write, so TY for threatening me….that doesn't sound right, so ill talk to ya next time you send me threats! Lol…well, ty!  
  
Well, that is it for now, I will get onto the next chapter as soon as my muses come off strike!!! Lol…  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
TY!  
  
Hugs!  
  
Hyper Princess 


End file.
